gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Mobile Suit Variations (aka Gundam Seed MSV) is a series of Mobile Suit variations based on those that appear in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. These new MS are designed by Kunio Okawara and their profiles are written by Shigeru Morita. Some new characters are introduced as well and the series was published by Hobby Japan in 2003-2004. New Mobile Units in Gundam Seed MSV Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger *GAT-01A1 Dagger *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger *GAT-01D Long Dagger *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP *GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker *FX-550+P204QX Lightning Grasper *FXet-565 Cosmo Grasper ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) Mobile Weapons *AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type *TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type *TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type *UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type *YF-3A GINN FEMWS *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type *YMF-01B Proto GINN/ZGMT-01 GINN Trainer *ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type *ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaissance Type *Verne 35A/MPFM Multipurpose Flight Module Orb Union *MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP *MBF-M1A M1A Astray New Characters in Gundam Seed MSV ZAFT *Shiho Hahnenfuss *Mikhail Coast Earth Alliance *Morgan Chevalier *Jane Houston *Edward Harrelson *Rena Imelia Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance *Jean Carry *Barry Ho SEED MSV Senki Some of the MSV and their pilots later appear in the photonovel, SEED MSV Senki (aka SEED MSV 戦記, SEED MSV Battlefield Record), written by Shigeru Morita and supervised by Tomohiro Chiba and Sunrise. It was published by Hobby Japan in June to December 2004. Story *Field 01: The Suez Battle The chapter starts with a tank platoon being introduced to there new instructor Morgan Chevalier a man who is joking refereed to "as a man not born from a mother’s womb but from a tank" and lives by a simple philosophy there are 2 types of people on earth; those born to pilot tanks and those who aren’t, and that soon they will be those that will have to be able to pilot them. May 30, 70 C.E. An Earth Alliance Tank Platoon led by Morgan lies in wait for a unit of ZuOOTs' to fall in to there trap, Amongst the pilots of the ZuOOTs' is one Martin DaCosta. Once the two units come into range of each other the battle begins and through the use of thermal homing missiles developed by the Fujiama company. Even though wireless communication is useless due to N-Jammers deployed, it isn't necessary as the Tank platoon instinctively know each other's movements. Even thought the ZuOOTs' maneuvers are magnificent and the skill of the pilots is superb, half their squad has been disabled. It is then Martin's unit is hit and is rendered unable to move, as he tries hopelessly to get his unit to move again he can only watch as the Tanks advance on his position. However suddenly when it seems victory is in sight of the Alliance a Squadron of BuCUE. Morgan is awestruck by the machines movement as they begin to pick of the Tanks with ease. Morgan concentrates his attacks on a particular unit but it avoids them all. Morgan's troop is defeated and he comes to realize the ZuOOTs were bait to draw out his own force and then ambush them. The Desert Tiger calls Martin to apologize for arriving so late as the Lessep’s scale motors malfunctioned en route, and says that he will make it up to him with some special Coffee. With this defeat Morgan is convinced that the era of Mobile Suits has arrived. *Field 02: The Coral Sea *Field 03: Endymion Crater June 2 C.E. 70 *Field 04: A certain Monday over South America August C.E. 71 *Field 05: Jachin Due 1 September 26 C.E. 71 *Field 06: Jachin Due 2 September 26 C.E. 71 *Field 07: Junius Seven March 10 C.E. 72 Characters ZAFT *Martin DaCosta *Marco Morassim *Andrew Waltfeld *Rau Le Creuset *Fredrik Ades *Shiho Hahnenfuss *Mikhail Coast Earth Alliance *Morgan Chevalier *Jane Houston *Mu La Flaga *Edward Harrelson *Rena Imelia Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance *Jean Carry *Barry Ho Others *Gai Murakumo Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger *GAT-01A1 Dagger *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *Linear Tank *F-7D Spearhead *AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) Mobile Weapons *TFA-2 ZuOOT *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-515 CGUE *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type *YF-3A GINN FEMWS *AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type *ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *Verne 35A/MPFM Multipurpose Flight Module Orb Union/Three Ship Alliance Mobile Weapons *MBF-M1A M1A Astray *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *Izumo-class~Kusanagi *Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer Others Mobile Weapons *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L Gallery 167447841.1.jpg H200405.jpg 167447841.2.jpg a3MSVSEED6.jpg a53MSVSEED7.jpg 1148699379972998740.jpg 2521171366414156847.jpg 2715389100344509478.jpg 1026820715057284566.jpg 2600265834869850809.jpg 2668101304257119297.jpg 1037235289195581118.jpg 1273111319679110749.jpg 2498934843254017421.jpg 2804616667961791016.jpg 111464090794235465.jpg 2578310786686423989.jpg 2795046518753629354.jpg 598134325526962138.jpg 1125899906859441059.jpg 2745788397829266965.jpg 3098758018624430114.jpg 2845993489538260657.jpg 1354739062925205177.jpg 2588443885848009918.jpg 2655153455328436248.jpg 2752262322293613361.jpg 591660401062616801.jpg 1568378570248593734.jpg 2607584184264335565.jpg 1136595955974450633.jpg 1154047404530511088.jpg 2396477951731346262.jpg 2690056352440561787.jpg 3225140283152654193.jpg 3347581898021294646.jpg External links *SEED-MSV on MAHQ.net *SEED-MSV on allthatgundam.web.fc2.com *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV on 409399881.blog.163.com